A hug
by Ran-Chan2
Summary: Vegeta discovers what a hug really means from his daughter. Sap and fluff.


This was written after a long cry I had, curled up in a corner of my room and feeling miserable.  
  
Vegeta sat at the table busily eating his dinner when he noticed Bra was picking at her plate.  
  
"Eat your food Bra" he said quietly.  
  
She made a face and ate about 2 bites but then resumed picking at the food.  
  
"I said eat your dinner." Vegeta said his voice taking on a warning tone that sharpened his voice too much as of late...  
  
Bulma was gone, and now he had to take care of Trunks and Bra on his own. Sure the others had offered help, but how can you help a man who shows no emotion in the face of others?  
  
"I'm not hungry" she said pouting.  
  
"Then you may go to your room" Vegeta said tiredly, his anger giving in to exhaution and he rubbed the bridge of his nose, as a pained expression crossed his face.  
  
Bra's eyes began to tear up but he didn't notice.  
  
"Bra I said go to your room now if you aren't going to eat your dinner." Vegeta said, his anger once more surfacing.  
  
She pouted her bottom lip sticking out and her tears began to overflow from her eyes. She got out of chair, and ran to her room, crying. Once in her room she clicked off the light and began to rummage through her dresser drawers until she pulled out a piece of cloth, it was soft and stretchy.  
  
Sniffing she crawled into bed and wrapped it around herself and then pulled up the blankets and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Later that night Vegeta began to feel guilty. Punishing his daughter always made him feel bad and he had not been deaf to her tearful sniff as she ran to her bed, her tiny feet pattering softly on the ground. He walked to her room, and after listening for a moment, discerned she was asleep. He pushed the door open slowly mindful not to squeak it. He puased in the doorway to make sure she was still asleep and then softly padded to her bedside.  
  
He paused curious as he noticed a piece of blue cloth wrapped loosely around his daughter's sleeping form. Cautiosly he pulled the blankets down and to his utter shock and surprise he saw his daughter had one of his spandex workout suits and had wrapped it around herself so the body of the suit was around her back, the arms going around her tiny body. He shook his head not knowing what quite to do so he pulled the blankets back up and decided to question her about it in the morning. He padded out of the room and went to his room and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning he was at the table eating breakfast when Bra padded down tiredly to the table. She sleepily pulled herself into her chair and began eating, her eyes still blinking sleepily.  
  
"Bra...I checked in on you last night while you were sleeping and I noticed something...." Vegeta said his voice giving no hints as to what he was talking about.  
  
Bra's eyes widened suddenly and she cast a fearful glance at her father but her was looking at the paper. She put on her best "I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about-papa" look and continued eating silently, her only hope to wait her father out and not to give anything away, better to look confused than guilty until she knew what she was going to be accused of.  
  
"I noticed you had one of my training suits wrapped around you" Vegeta said still not looking at her.  
  
Her spoon wiggled in her hands guiltily before she could recover. She looked at him again and this time the paper was down and he was studying her intently.  
  
She could not see any malice or anger in his gaze but her father was too good at hiding what he was thinking. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean papa?" she asked in her most innocent voice, her eyes wide...giving the image of total innocence.  
  
"Don't give me that young lady...why did you have my training suit in your bed?" he asked, still not sounding angry, but slightly annoyed.  
  
She squirmed in her seat, her eyes averting from her father's face nervously, guilt etched clearly over her face, "I dunno" she mumbled.  
  
"Bra...give me a straight answer." Vegeta said.  
  
"It was a hug" she said defensively tears springing up again.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked in surprise.  
  
She jumped from her chair and stood her tiny fists balling up in frustration, tears squeezing from her eyes. "It was a hug, since you didn't tuck me in"  
  
Vegeta sat still, mouth open in surprise. The suit was her way of compensating for not being tucked in?! "What do you mean a "Hug"?" He asked.  
  
She hiccupped from trying not to cry and said in a tiny voice..."When mama....when I was sad...mama would always give a hug....and....when she was sick one time....she....gave....gave me a hanky....that...had her....perfume...on it and....told me....when I felt bad to...hold it close....and it would be like a...like a hug...." she said her tiny frame shaking with tiny sobs as she choked out ehr explaination.  
  
Vegeta swallowed at the sudden lump in his throat. He stood and walked to Bra, he noticed her expression and was chagrined to realize that she expected to be yelled at. He bent over and picked her up cuddling her in his embrace. He nuzzled her hair and whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry...you won't ever have to use that suit again...I'm always here for hugs." and cuddled to her him until she stopped crying. 


End file.
